


A Second Chance

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attorney Erwin Smith, Bottom Erwin Smith, Bottom Erwin Week 2019, Detective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fluff and Angst, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Levi figured it must be his punishment for not keeping his promise to Erwin that he remembered their past life but Erwin didn't.Day 1: Reunion/Reincarnation AU





	A Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Can’t believe I wrote eight stories in three days. Never thought I was capable of doing that but here I am. 
> 
> Though somehow editing takes up more time than actually writing the story. I’ll be releasing all the prompts as I finished editing them. I know that means I’m way late for “Bottom!Erwin Week” but I also feel I would rather be late than publish something I’m unhappy with. 
> 
> Quick note: The paragraphs in italics are in the past

 

Levi awakened slowly. His mind gently shedding the sleep from his brain. His eyes still closed, as Levi contemplated about the arm over his body, with the fingers that were intertwined with his own. Levi cannot think of a single moment in this life where he felt warmer or safer. There was a pleasant ache around Levi’s body. From the twinge in his knees to the ache between his legs and the sting from the still healing bruises on his neck. _‘They are definitely going to leave a mark,’_ Levi thought.

The Detective’s eyes fluttered open and he breathed a sigh of relief when he turned around and saw the gentle face of Erwin, who was still asleep, his eyelids were flickering as if he was in the middle of a dream.

“You’re still here,” Levi whispered, his eyes hovering over Erwin’s golden lashes. He still couldn’t believe that after all this time, he found him.

_Levi was aware of his previous life ever since he was a child. It started as a recurring nightmare that led to Levi screaming at night and his mother running to his room to comfort him. Despite all the efforts of his mother to help him, taking him to doctors, buying him expensive medications and therapy, the nightmares of war, giants and death, lingered._

_All of his nightmares ended in the same way, him telling a blue eyed stranger to “Give up on your dream and die.” The blue-eyed man always thanked Levi before charging to his death. The shorter man lost count of the amount of times, he woke up in the night with a sob on his throat after seeing that over and over again._

_He would have thought he was going insane if he had not met Hanji in his first year of high school. They rushed over to Levi the moment they saw them and gave him a hug. Levi didn't pushed the stranger away, because the moment he laid eyes on them, he knew who they were._

_Both Levi and Hanji had a long chat about their shared nightmares. It was Hanji who theorised that their nightmares were most likely memories of a past life. When he heard that, Levi felt as if a giant burden has been lifted off him. It was comforting to know that he wasn’t losing his mind, rather he was getting his memories back of his past life._

_It was inevitable that Hanji eventually asked the question, “Did you find Erwin?”_

_Levi shook his head. No one he encountered in his new life even remotely resembled the blue-eyed man in his dream._

_Hanji nodded sadly and said, “I haven’t met Moblit either. Maybe someday…”_

_That someday turned to years and with Levi finding more of his old comrades. Funnily it was no one from his old squad, yet- but he did find Nile, along with his wife Marie._

_The former Military Police Commander was shocked to say the least when Levi called him out from across the road, “Hey,Shit beard!" After  that they had their small reunion and Nile then asked the inevitable question before Levi did, “Where’s Erwin?”_

_Levi didn’t have an answer for him._

_Years passed and there was still no sign of Erwin. Levi became a policeman and then in his early thirties a Detective. That’s where he met most of his old squad again, with Petra as his partner. They reunited over drinks and reminisced about the past and caught up in their current lives._

_It was Oluo who asked the inevitable question, “Where’s the Commander?”_

_Levi didn’t have an answer for him either._

_Couple more years passed and Levi met more people from the past. Including the Mike, Nanaba and the Shiganshina trio, still teenagers and still together. It’s been years and it’s a new life and the Detective bore no ill-will towards the teenagers. Though Levi couldn’t say the same thing if he ever met Eren’s bastard of a half-brother again._

_He kept in touch with Hanji after high school. He met them and Moblit every weekend to either catch up on his place or theirs. Levi was happy that his friends were able to find peace in this world and he didn’t let the smile in face show when he saw Moblit was still taking care of Hanji and making sure they didn’t kill themselves- just as he did in their previous life. However, he couldn’t help but feel a bit envious of them too, most people in the past found each other’s significant other again. Yet, Levi never found Erwin._

_Unbeknownst to him, it wasn’t too long before it happened. It was that same summer he met the Shinganshina trio that Levi was reunited with him. One of his investigations methods were challenged by the new District Attorney and he reportedly let the criminal Levi pursued for months go, with no charge. Furious, Levi marched to the Court; almost guns-blazing, had it not been for Petra._

_He burst open the door to the Attorney’s office and ready to swear out the man… when he saw him. He was still tall as ever, with golden locks and with those ridiculously bushy-eyebrows. Levi’s breath hitched and he didn’t realise he had tears in his eyes until the man himself asked him, “Are you alright?”_

_Levi wiped the tears away using the back of his sleeve and he walked over and grabbed Erwin’s shoulder, but the taller man stiffened. It was then when Levi stared at his former lover’s ocean blue-eyes did he comprehended that the Erwin did not recognise him. There were no hint of recognition in those eyes._

_“Erwin, you remember me right?”_

_Erwin’s brows furrowed as if he was solving a difficult puzzle, but he ultimately shook his head, “No, I don't believe we ever met-”_

_Levi didn’t wait for him to finish and he left the office without a second thought. Almost running into Petra who chased after him. He didn’t wait to see Erwin’s reaction when the blonde-haired woman in a shocked tone asked, “Commander Erwin?”_

_He has seen more than enough. He was reborn into this new world with everyone from his past life. However, the one he cared most to find again, does not remember him. Maybe this was his punishment for not ultimately keeping his promise to Erwin._

_Yet it seemed his past was not going to let him go. That night he went to his usual bar and drowned his sorrows with a glass of cheap scotch. Unlike how it was in his previous life, he can mercifully have the benefit of enjoying the full effects of alcohol. As he was nursing his third drink, the chair in front of him screeched back and Levi’s eyes glanced up. Once again that day he was met with the ocean-blue eyes that haunted him at night for over thirty-years._

_“Is this seat taken?” Erwin asked._

_Levi felt like telling him to fuck off. He really did not have the energy to deal with him. Not right now; but as it is always is with Erwin Smith, Levi was incapable of saying no to him. So he shook his head and indicated him to sit down._

_Erwin thanked him. He took off his grey coat and draped it over the back of the chair and sat down. “Detective Ral told me where I can find you.” Erwin explained, sitting back in the chair- with that table behind him, it gave Levi flashback of moments where he would sit across Erwin in his office, discussing battle plans or just having a cup of expensive, contraband tea._

_“Detective Ackerman right?” Erwin smiled warmly in a way that it could brighten this entire dingy bar. However, all it did was make Levi’s heartache painfully._

_When Levi didn’t make a move to acknowledge him, Erwin merely continued on with a friendly smile on his face that didn’t waver- but Levi noticed his eyes flicker for a moment. Something that Levi knew Erwin did when he’s forced to change his tactics at the last second._

_“I thought we should have a chat about what happened today.”_

_“There is nothing to talk about,” Levi waved his hand, his drink swishing around, threatening to spill over._

_"You know me. At least you know someone who looks lik-"_

_"Yeah, that's right, I thought you were someone I knew." Levi dismissed. "So I made a mis-"_

_"Then if it was a mistake in your part, then why did Detective Ral call me Commander? I find it hard to believe that you both could make the same mistake."_

_"There is nothing to it," Levi said, standing up from the table. "Petra and I thought you were someone from our past._

_Erwin raised his chin up and asked, "Well am I that person?"_

  _Levi wanted to tell him the truth. About their past where they fought giant, man-eating monsters together. How he was a Commander of a doomed force and Levi was his loyal Captain. How they found love with each other in that cruel world. How Levi let Erwin die and he made a promise which he was ultimately unable to keep. He wanted to tell Erwin everything, most of all how sorry he was._

_Yet when he gazed at Erwin for the third time that day, Levi was startled for a moment when he noted that there was an innocence in this Erwin's eyes. It was the same inquisitive and curious stare that yearned for the truth but Levi could see that life was kinder to Erwin this time around. How could Levi drag Erwin back to that hell? He couldn’t tell Erwin the truth, not when he has no recollection of he was before._

_So he tossed a couple of bills on the table and got up walked away. Only turning once to answer Erwin, "You do remind me of someone but you are not him."_

_Levi chest constricted painfully the further away he walked away from Erwin. However, he knew it was for the best. If he was lucky he would never have to interact with this Erwin Smith ever again._

_As it was with his previous life, luck was not on his side. As the Head Detective in his department, Levi met with Erwin frequently. As the new DA and the youngest ever in the State's history Erwin was determined to prove himself to both his supporters and critics. He was going to turn the City around and make it the safest in the country. He searched out Levi and asked him to be his right-hand man. "You have the highest arrest record in any one Detective in this City. I need you Levi."_

_Once again Erwin held out his hand and asked Levi to join him. Levi knew it was a bad idea, for many reasons, to be anywhere close to his former lover but he pushed that thought away. He can never refuse anything Erwin asked of him._

_In the months that followed, both Erwin and Levi became a formidable team. The crime in the city took a nose-dive with Levi arresting all the criminals and Erwin putting them away. However, in an ever unique twist as expected of Erwin, the DA let small-time criminals go with Community Service and Education Programs that emphasised on rehabilitation and integration back to society. These people, who in any other city would have being placed in jail without barely a trial where being give a second chance. It drove the higher-ups nuts but the Media adored Erwin and his right-hand man Levi. The Press called Erwin the Saviour of the City and Levi his Black Night._

_It was after a night where Levi successfully managed to infiltrate and bust down a major drug operation, when Erwin invited him out for drinks. Despite already blowing off his own squad and Hanji for a celebratory party;  he couldn't say no to Erwin, it was because he didn't like seeing a grown man pout. That's what he told himself, anyway._

_They went to Erwin's usual hangout and they had a few too many drinks and they talked about everything and nothing, including their childhood and where they went to train for their respective careers._

_Levi was still sober enough not to reveal their past lives to Erwin. However, the drinks flowed on and Erwin cracked a terrible joke that made Levi laugh far louder than it should have. Then, without thinking he pressed his lips onto Erwin’s, who eagerly reciprocated. When they broke their kiss, Levi mouth gaped open in shock. However, Erwin looked pleased, "I've been waiting for you to do that." the DA said mischievously leaning over to steal another kiss from Levi._

_The Detective, however, pulled away. He gathered up his things and scurried away. "I have to go."_

_Levi refused to see Erwin after that. He also threatened the members of his precinct with dirtiest of cleaning jobs, if any of them let Erwin near him. However, he should have known better than to think that Erwin Smith will not find a way to get what he wants._

_That's why one night, when it was pouring rain, Erwin stood in front of his apartment. His hair and his clothes dripping from the rain. Begging Levi to let him in and refusing to leave until Levi talked to him._

_Levi eventually let him inside the house but not until Erwin thoroughly dried himself with the towel the Detective threw at his face._

_Afterwards, Levi turned up his heater, sat down on the couch and said, "You remind me of him."_

_"Who?" Erwin asked._

_"Someone I was very close with...but he died and was not able to keep a promise I made him."_

_"I see and you feel guilty about that." Erwin stated matter-of-factly._

_Levi nodded._

_A silence stretched uncomfortably as both men processed what was just revealed. Finally Erwin said, "I'm not that person, though."_

_Levi looked up at Erwin for the first time since he knocked on that door and replied back, "No you are not."_

_"Do you think he wants you to be like this?"_

_"Who?"_

_"Your friend, the one you made a promise to? Do you think he would want you to be guilty all your life?"_

_'No, he will not,”' Levi thought. Despite the cruel things humanity had done to him, his Erwin was never a vindictive person. To his last breath he still believed in the best of humanity. It was because he wanted to preserve Erwin's humanity that Levi decided to let him go..._

_He knew in his heart that his former lover would have never blamed him for not keeping his promise. That was not the sort of person Erwin was. To have his counterpart say that back to him in this life...._

_Levi shook his head._

_"I thought so," Erwin affirmed with a smile. "Levi, you know I believe everyone deserves a second chance. Maybe you should give yourself a second chance too. You've being carrying this guilt for so long. I think if it's a problem you cannot solve then let it go._

_Erwin huffed when Levi didn't reply back, "If you begin to regret, you'll dull your future decisions-"_

_Levi eyes widen and he snapped his head up and asked, "What did you say?"_

_"I said if you begin to regret, you'll dull your future decisions..."_

_"...the I will let other make choices for me."_

_If Erwin was surprised that Levi completed his sentence he didn't show it._

_"Yes if you understand that-"_

_"I have no choice but to die if I let others make my decision for me, right?"_

_Erwin raised his eyebrows alarmingly and said, "I wouldn't go that far."_

_Levi shook his head and said, "I suppose not."_

_"So will you though?"_

_"Will I what?" Levi asked._

_"Will you let go of the guilt of not being able to keep your promise? I doubt your friend would want you to suffer like this."_

_“No, he would not," Levi admitted, his heart feeling a bit freer. More than he had for the last thirty-five years, possibly even longer than that._

_The weather that night got progressively worse and Levi ended up asking Erwin to stay the night in his apartment, so he wouldn't get caught up in the storm, again. That night Levi contemplated on his bed as Erwin slept peacefully in his guest bedroom, the Detective thought that he could live with this. This Erwin has given him a second chance and absolved him of his broken promise. This is a new start for both of him. Levi was more than happy to carry the burden of the memories of their past life by himself, if that meant Erwin was by his side._

_T_ _he next day, Levi insisted Erwin stayed for breakfast before he went to work. After that Erwin invited him to dinner to thank him. It wasn't long before they started to formally date. They have been dating for the last couple of months and Erwin has being saccharinely patient with Levi. Making sure that their relationship moved slow and in a pace that didn't overwhelm Levi._

_As grateful as Levi was at Erwin's thoughtfulness, it wasn't without it's draw-backs. That's why a very sexually frustrated Levi, in their two month anniversary pushed Erwin onto his bed and fucked him until the older man was unable to say anything but Levi's name towards the end. Levi loved Erwin's patience but he was not made out of fucking glass either._

Levi shifted his body and traced his fingers over Erwin's body that was filled with marks, souvenirs from last night's activities. His hand give extra attention to his right arm, which was mercifully still intact. Erwin paid a hefty price for his dream in their previous life and Levi threw away his own life by taking on Erwin's dream onto himself. Which ultimately led him to a path of self-destruction. ' _A second chance…’_ Levi thought. _'This is our second chance.'_  He knew they have both being exceedingly fortunate in this life. The hell they experienced in their previous life was over. They have this life where they can build their new future, together.

Erwin's body shuddered and he groaned, painfully. Levi brows crinkled and he shifted his body up to watched Erwin's face. The DA's eyes were scrunched up and he mumbled, "No, get out of there."

Levi immediately recognised what was happening. He seen it happened to Erwin countless times when they slept in their shared room, in their previous life. The older man groaned again, this time more loudly.

Unable to wait any longer, Levi shook Erwin's shoulder and said, "Hey Erwin, get up. You are having a nightmare."

Erwin's ocean-blue eyes snapped open at the sound of Levi's voice and before the younger man could greet him- Erwin bolted from the bed. At least he tried to, before his long-legs got caught on the bed sheets and he unceremoniously fell on to the floor.

Levi got out from his bed, and he approached Erwin who was nursing his temple that contacted the floor. As Levi got closer, Erwin's wide eyes stared at the shorter man. All the colour drained from his face and the taller man stuttered, "Levi?"

Levi's breath caught in his throat when he saw Erwin's eyes. The blue-eyes were full of recognition and sadly some of the light in his eyes has also dulled. Because Levi realised, he was back, his Erwin was back. He knew it.

Erwin's eyes travelled at Levi's naked body and then his own. He then moved the sheet to cover himself up and he said, "I'm in your bed and you and I-We-"

"-yeah, it's not like this is the first tim-"

"Oh God... I have so many questions."

Levi sat next to him and gave him a hug. Nuzzling his face at the crook of Erwin's neck, letting his lover know to take his time.

Finally Erwin asked, "You remember…for how long have-"

"-I always remembered"

"Always?"

"Yes, ever since I was a child, I dreamt about letting you die."

"You didn't Levi, don't say that. It was the Beast Titan that killed me." Erwin chastised, now it's his turn to hold Levi. "You let me go because that's what I wanted."

"I didn't keep your promise Erwin, I wasn't able to avenge you."

Erwin lifted Levi's chin with his finger, "I meant what I said last time Levi. This is our second chance Levi, don't let your guilt take over you. I never wanted that to happen to you."

"We are together again," Erwin said, giving Levi a kiss. "That's all it matters."

"I love you," Levi confessed.

Erwin's blue-eyes, the ones Levi saw ever since he was a child, crinkled with joy, "I love you too Levi, I always have and I always will."

They each other for a while with Levi comforting Erwin whenever one of his painful memories returned to him. Erwin held Levi in turn, letting him know that he never blamed Levi and all he wished for was for his lover to be happy and safe.

Finally when they were both ready to get up from the floor, Levi asked the question that was burning in his mind ever since Erwin woke up, "Hey, I have to ask, did you get your memories back because we had sex?"

Erwin blinked his eyes and turned his head to the side. "I suppose I did, I can't think of any other explanation. Besides maybe the fact-"

Levi didn't let Erwin continue though, instead he pinched Erwin's ass and rolled his eyes, "Shit if I knew that, I would have fucked you months ago."

Erwin blushed bright red and Levi thought with a fond smile, _‘Yeah I would like to see more of that expression in this life.’_

**Author's Note:**

> I had a funny idea of reincarnation AU where one of the characters remember and the other one didn’t. But then for whatever reason it was only after they had sex did the other character remember. I took that base idea and ran with it. Also I watched a lot of Law and Order before I wrote this, that’s where the Detective and the DA idea came from.


End file.
